New Friendship
by Digicouplesfan
Summary: A story starring by Centaur Man (MM6) and Sagittarius (Rockman Strategy). Centaur Man is working hard and someone comes to the museum Contains a small appearance from Roll, and a cameo from Knight Man


Disclaimer: CAPCOM Copyright © 2013. All rights reserved.

* * *

_After Mega Man defeat them all, Dr. Wily escaped and all the robots were reprogramated like the way they used to be. Centaur Man find another way to win money thanks to Knight Man, who became good friends since they meet, even if they were "evil". The museum still needs more repairs, but for now this is all he can do..._

Sagittarius: So, this is the place huh?

Roll: Yes! This is were actually Centaur Man spend his free time

Sagittarius: I would like to met him

Roll: -Curious- And why would you want to see him?

Sagittarius: I heard from a long distance that one of his jobs consist in repair broken things. Centaur Man has the "soul" of a warrior, and besides, both of us are centaurs. He will know how to repair it -shows her his broken bow-

Roll: Maybe he will know how to help you. And if he can´t I can help you! -smile-

Sagittarius: I´ll take it into consideration. Thank you

Roll: You´re welcome! And are you sure you know how to get home? Because I want you to come at home with us later. Dr. Light and Mega Man would love to see you

Sagittarius: Yes, don´t worry about it

_He comes inside of the museum and he start searching for Centaur Man_

Sagittarius: All alone, strange because this seems like an interesting place

Centaur Man: That´s because people comes later around 4:00 pm

_Sagittarius turns around to see Centaur Man, who looked a little bit tired but asides from that, he looked fine_

Sagittarius: So you are here, Centaur Man

_Centaur Man never see him, but he seems like a reliable person? No, he looks like a robot. Maybe an android? He only stares at him_

Sagittarius: Pardon my rudeness. I´m Sagittarius, a constellation droid guided by my leader Apollo and commander Luna. I heard so much about you, so in a way I know you perfectly. Also I heard you work in many jobs and a well know robot friend of leader Apollo talks well about you. You must know him, he´s called Knight Man

Centaur Man: -Surprised- I see. Like you already know, I´m Centaur Man. Can I know what can I do for you?

Sagittarius: -Shows him his broken bow- You might understand it, I can´t replace it

_Of course, for the centaurs is important that their weapons are fine, they grow along side with them weapons because they are allies in the batterfield (__treating them like their friends__) and a sign of their pride and homeland. Even if Centaur Man was a robot, he can understand that, since he really resembles a real centaur_

Centaur Man: Yes, I do. Please, come with me at this way

_Sagittarius follow Centaur Man silently, watching the things of the museum one by one. He observed how some parts of the museum looks awful while the others look fine..._

_When they enter in a dusty room he notices different kinds of tools there. Some of them seems hard to manage_

Centaur Man: Sorry about this. I can´t clean it up all the time. You can sit here if you want

Sagittarius: It´s fine, don´t worry about it. I know from my resources that you work so hard -sits-

Centaur Man: Maybe you´re wondering why the museum looks like that. I see you staring so much at some places

Sagittarius: I didn´t mean it

Centaur Man: It´s fine. Is just that I can´t restore it faster, but if I keep it on this rhythm soon I will see the museum better as ever

Sagittarius: So, it´s true that you really appreciate it

Centaur Man: _I don´t know how he manage to know about me so much…._

Sagittarius: Centaur Man?

Centaur Man: Ah yes! Sorry, I´m just a little tired

Sagittarius: I understand it, perhaps, I should see you tomorrow

Centaur Man: No, it´s fine! Such an important ask shouldn´t be leaved for my ineptitude

Sagittarius: -Who is pleased for his reply- Then I will let you do your work -gives him his bow-

Centaur Man: I´ll try my best to restore it. You can stay here if you want or go and walk in the museum

Sagittarius: I think is for the best to stay here with my partner

Centaur Man: Seems fair to me

_Centaur Man began to work with the bow. Sagittarius watched in silence how Centaur Man was restoring his bow. He never saw such a passion and grace in a man (robot), who was made for battle, treating a weapon as his own skull. The way his hands passes around the bow was so magical, almost enchanting, he __admitted..._

_Time pass faster that he thought and his bow was already restored. In fact, it looks like it was the first time it was created_

Centaur Man: Here it is, I hope I met your expectations -gives him the bow-

Sagittarius: In fact, you surpass it -takes the bow- When I heard about you I know you will be able to restore it, but I never though you will done it so...

_He felt lost in words, seeing his bow in such a good state like if it was new, it´s just a nice feeling, seeing his partner in such a good state_

Sagittarius: I-I thank you for this. Now I will repay you to show my gratitude. Please tell me the way I can pay you

Centaur Man: I don´t think I can ask something from this work. I help a friend and-

Sagittarius: No -says coldly-

Centaur Man: ...

Sagittarius: Sorry, I mean, I really want to return the favor. You did a marvelous work

Centaur Man: ...?

Sagittarius: I´ll help you to restore the entire museum

_Centaur Man couldn´t believe what he was hearing, he know he do his best to fix the bow, but he didn´t know he leave just a good impression to this man_

Sagittarius: I normally don´t talk i this way, but I´ll help you and I don´t accept a no for response

Centaur Man: F-Fine?

Sagittarius: Then it´s set. I thank you for all you did for me. I hope we meet again each other

_As he promised, the museum was restored in no time and soon people started visiting it more often. He was grateful for such a detail, even if he´s curious about how he heard so much about him, he´s a good guy and that´s everything he needs to know._

_Maybe someday they would see each other again..._

THE END

* * *

I know, it´s kinda weird but I wanted to submit where are the other tags?

Well, I know, it was a lame ending but still I hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
